Scarves
by xBleedingBlackRosex
Summary: Prompt: "Their fashion senses and clothes." Why I Love You series: What Blaine and Kurt love about one another.


**For the ****_Why I Love You_**** prompt by aunthay and thefuturesoulmateofchriscolf er: ****_Their fashion senses and clothes_****.**

**Surely I'm not the only one who's noticed the shared clothing between these two lovebirds. Right? And this is the perfect prompt for me to address it! :)**

…

Kurt's scarves were sacred.

His entire wardrobe was precious to him, of course, and everybody knew better than to try and borrow his things or mess with his closet or question his outfits. But his vast collection of scarves held a special place in his heart. He welcomed the first signs of fall every year because it meant an excuse to bring out the long pieces of cashmere and silk and wool. They were warm and stylish, and he had one for every possible ensemble. They were his _thing_. And everyone understood that he would never share them.

But then Blaine came into his life.

…

It started off the other way around – Kurt wearing Blaine's things. He would arrive home after a night at Blaine's wearing one of his shirts, or return after an evening out wearing Blaine's sweater, or appear at school in Blaine's jacket. Nobody batted an eye.

But the first time it switched, it was like the apocalypse.

"Hold it _right_ there, Mr. Warbler!"

Blaine and Kurt both turned to the sound of Mercedes's voice, startled by her accusing tone. Classes were about to start, and they'd been heading to Kurt's first period together, shoulders crushing but not daring to hold hands or even link elbows.

"I'm not a Warbler anymore," Blaine reminded.

"Whatever." She waved the minor detail away with a flap of her hand. "Not important right now. _What_ are you wearing?"

Blaine frowned down at his purple jeans, black button-up shirt, unsymmetrical low-cut white sweater, and purple-silver scarf. Kurt did the same. "What's wrong with it?" the countertenor demanded. He had a great eye for fashion, after all, and he could see nothing amiss.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, as if it should have been obvious, and tugged on the scarf. "_This_ is yours, Kurt. I remember you wearing it just last week!"

"I- Oh, yes." And now Kurt was blushing ever so slightly.

Blaine, however, did not quite understand the issue. "So what? Kurt left it at my house this weekend." And then, when he saw Kurt's cheeks getting still redder, he understood. "Oh..."

Mercedes decided to leave it for now. "I hope you're prepared for the others' reactions," she warned over her shoulder as she hurried away, heading for her own classroom. Blaine turned to his boyfriend. The taller boy was staring down at his scarf around Blaine's neck with an unreadable expression.

"Kurt?" Blaine murmured. "Did-...Did I do something wrong?"

Kurt's eyes flew up to meet his, and a sudden determined, passionate fire ignited in them. "No," he said firmly. "I wear your things all the time – why shouldn't you wear mine?" He flicked the end of the scarf playfully and added with a wink, "Besides, it looks good on you."

Blaine grinned. By the time he'd reached his first period class, he'd practically forgotten all about it.

…

Throughout the day, however, similarly strange encounters occurred. Santana and Puck were both insistent that he must have done something particularly pleasurable in the bedroom in order to get to wear Kurt's scarf – as a 'reward,' they claimed. Artie fist-pumped a very confused Blaine in the hallway as he rolled by. Brittany looked confused, and asked Kurt why _she_ didn't get to wear his things, and could she please borrow a pair of his skinny jeans for that weekend, which led to an awkward conversation in which Kurt had to explain that his and Brittany's body types simply were not the same. Quinn passed Blaine in the lunch room and whispered, 'Consider yourself lucky, Anderson' in his ear. Mike and Tina were in silent awe.

"But Kurt, you've never let anybody wear your things," Rachel reminded at the beginning of glee club, fingers playing with the purple-silver silk in reverence. Kurt yanked it from her grasp and smoothed it back down Blaine's chest.

"I'm well aware of that, Rachel," he said.

"Seriously, though, dude," Finn chipped in. "You treat those scarves of yours like your _babies_ or something! All of your clothes, actually..." Then, addressing the rest of the room, he recalled, "When we first began to live together I accidentally grabbed one of his shirts from the dryer and he nearly threw the coffee pot at my face!"

Kurt was beginning to lose his patience. "Guys, would you just lay off us?" he snapped, turning in his seat to glare around at his friends, Blaine staring pointedly down at the floor and clearly doing his best to turn invisible in his chair. "You're making a big deal out of nothing. Sure, I take pride in my apparel, but it's not like I'm letting just _anybody_ wear my things. I love my scarves, yes, but _I love Blaine, too!_"

He folded his arms and turned back to face the front of the classroom, effectively ending the conversation. The group was silent. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, and the touch immediately calmed him. Mr. Schue decided to walk in from his office at that moment and start rehearsal. The teenagers turned their attention to their teacher.

"I don't think I ever told you this," Blaine breathed in Kurt's ear, knowing that the others were temporarily distracted. "But I'm honored that you let me wear your scarf..."

Kurt chuckled and kissed him on the end of his nose. "You're too adorable for words, Blaine. Of _course_ I'd let you wear it!"

Blaine grinned brightly and settled his head back into the crook of Kurt's neck. "I love your clothing."

Kurt hooked a finger around the bi-hued scarf and tugged on it gently, nail consequentially trailing along Blaine's throat and making his breathing hitch. "And I love you _in_ my clothing..."

The double entendre left Kurt blushing like mad, Blaine breathless, and both of them pretending that their minds hadn't just filled with completely classroom-inappropriate thoughts.

…

**Short, yes, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head :) Hope you enjoyed!**

**Kisses,**

**~Ripple**


End file.
